<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got You Back by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858560">Got You Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkerfestivals mini-bingo square: resurrection. </p><p>After months of dealing with life without Tony, something magical happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got You Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: mild angst at the beginning, happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Peter has spent the last seven months trying to move on. He really has been. After all, it’s what Tony would have wanted. He always said Peter is too young to only be with Tony the rest of his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter just didn’t think he would lose Tony so <em>soon</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he has. He’s tried so hard. He mourned for an appropriate amount of time—which according to his research, should be anywhere from 6-8 weeks—and then he waited a bit longer because he thought that wasn’t enough time, personally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reached way over—6 months, triple the time limit—before he asked out someone. He went on a few very dates, when he found a guy who was pretty decent and set up a second date with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This, surprisingly to Peter, is what actually makes the boy break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Going on dates that weren’t going anywhere, that’s one thing. It’s almost a check box to cross off on his ‘I swear I’m moving on’ list.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But a second date means he <em>likes</em> the person. He enjoys this guy’s company, he wants to spend more time with him, he might even see them in a relationship together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that’s <em>real</em>. Almost too real. It hurts, in his chest, to think about it. Peter is <em>actually</em> moving on. He isn’t just going through the motions anymore. He’s doing something. Something real, and something that will actually aid in him getting over Tony.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He freaks the fuck out. He cancels the date the day of, apologizing profusely, and heads to the tower.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony’s penthouse is just like it was before Peter was snapped away, and therefore before Tony died.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter walks like a frightened deer to the bedroom. He goes to the closet first, already starting to cry when he sees all of Tony’s clothes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He strips himself, before pulling on one of Tony’s shirts. He grabs a pair of Tony’s underwear from the drawers, and a pair of sweats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter pulls the shirt to his nose and sniffs. Maybe a regular human with regular senses wouldn’t be able to smell it. But Tony’s scent is so clear to Peter, it brings him to tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He goes and climbs into their... into their old bed, curling up under the covers and crying there. He can almost feel Tony behind him, spooning him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t know how long he spends the crying, but it was long enough he fell asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter almost thinks he’s died. Because when he wakes up, it’s to Tony gently shaking him awake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter? Peter, what are you doing? I thought I told you to move on, kid, what’s this bullshit?” Tony’s words are harsh, but his tone is fond and loving, and his face is soft and—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And broken. Half is face is burned, covered in scars that came from the stones. Peter’s eyes trail down and he sees Tony’s arm is no longer an arm, but a prosthetic made of metal. It’s painted iron man colors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter smiles shakily, not daring to touch him. “I’m dreaming,” he whispers, mostly to himself. “Oh, this is the first dream I’ve had of you that wasn’t a nightmare.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony snorts and leans down to kiss Peter’s forehead. “No, baby, I’m real. It’s me, I’m really here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter reaches out and touches Tony’s face. “Such a realistic dream.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony rolls his eyes fondly, before pinching Peter softly. At the bewildered look he gets, he grins. “Can’t feel pain in dreams, now can you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter blinks rapidly, and then suddenly he bursts into tears and jumps into the man’s arms. “You’re alive! This is real!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony huffs and grabs Peter, holding him up with his metal arm. “Yeah baby, I’m here. I’m alive. It’s real. Shuri fixed me up real good. Made me an arm and everything. I came home as soon as Shuri cleared me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter cries into Tony’s neck, just so unbelievably happy that Tony is alive, and here, and he isn’t dead anymore. “I can’t believe it...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony pulls Peter back and smiles at him softly. “Can I kiss you, Pete? I mean—if you still—“ Peter cuts him off with a fierce kiss, full of love and longing and despair, all the emotions he’s been dealing with by himself these past seven monthes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony kisses him right back, his own eyes filling with overwhelmed tears. He knows Peter didn’t move on like he asked him to, but a large part of him is glad he didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony pulls back and kisses Peter’s nose softly, grinning at his boyfriend. “Baby...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter nuzzles him again, going back to just holding and cuddling him. “Tony,” he whispers, sniffing once. “If you ever die again, I’ll kill you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony snorts a laugh, starting a giggling fit that quickly gets Peter in on it. That’s how they spend the rest of the night, actually. Giggling, cuddling, and loving each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Conversations can wait for tomorrow.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>